Chaos
by Jazziegal123
Summary: Someone's out for revenge, and Ryan and Gabriella are the only ones who can stop them. Will their friendship be torn apart, or will they find love they never thought of looking? A sweet Ryella with a twist of action, magic, and adventure mixed in.
1. Trailer

**With Summer almost over…**

Shows Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay at a swim party…

**And romance starting to bloom…**

Shows Troy kissing Gabriella. Shows Chad and Taylor holding hands…

**The trouble is over… Right?**

Shows a scuba diver holding Troy's head under water…

**Wrong.**

Shows Gabriella diving in the water to help an unconscious Troy.

**The trouble has just begun**

Shows Taylor screaming

"Oh, my God!!!"

**Someone wants revenge…**

Shows Ryan with a hand over his mouth…

**And Ryan and Gabriella**

Shows Ryan and Gabriella running down a dark street

**Are the only ones who can stop them…**

Fades to black

**Will their friendship be torn apart,**

Shows Gabriella talking to Ryan

"I can't do this anymore!"

**Or will they find love where they never thought of looking?**

Shows Ryan and Gabriella leaning in to a kiss

**Coming soon is a story**

Fades to white and flashes red and blue; sirens in the background

**That will fill you up with suspense…**

Shows Gabriella at a hospital

"Is he going to be okay?"

**Secrets…**

Shows Ryan and Sharpay sitting down with Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Taylor. "Guys, we've got to tell you something."

**Humor…**

Shows a man holding his foot and jumping up and down.

"Stupid kids!"

**Romance…**

Shows Ryan and Gabriella hugging tightly

**Magic…**

Shows Gabriella's eyes widening as a yellow glow flows through her hands.

**And two professional killers who will stop at nothing to get what they want…**

Shows a masked man holding a knife up to Ryan's neck

"Say goodbye to your brother, Sharpay,"

**Starring Zac Effron**

Shows Troy wrestling a man in a black suit…

**Vanessa Ann Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella crying.

"It's all my fault,"

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Sharpay sobbing into Ryan's bloody shirt

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows a gun being pointed at Sharpay.

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Chad hugging Taylor

**And Monique Colman**

Shows Taylor running to Chad.

**Chaos**

**Coming Soon to your very own computer.**


	2. Silent Night

Silent Night

Ryan Evans stared out at the golf course his dad owned. He sighed. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought ruefully. His heart felt heavy, even though he had won the Star Dazzle Award two nights before. Still, for a reason he doesn't know, he felt depressed. Ryan looked down at the song he had written. It made him even sadder. Very softly he sang the words:

I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It may take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms

Yes, Ryan decided, the song was very sad.

_Why am I so upset? _He wondered. _Maybe I should just throw the song away and forget about it._

Ryan got up and started walking towards the club. When passing by the locker room, however, a hand snaked its way and clamped down on his mouth. Ryan struggled for a moment, then opened his mouth wide and bit hard on the hand until he tasted blood.

The person cursed loudly, then lunged at Ryan again, who was, by now, running down the hall. Everyone had gone home for the day, and the club was empty except for the club members. Ryan knew that he could always wake them up, but his dad would be pretty mad if he did.

So caught up in running, and his own thoughts, Ryan almost missed it when he rammed into another body.

"AAAAAUGHHHH!!!!!" Ryan screamed. It was yet another masked figure with a black suit on. Ryan had ran head first into his stomache. Very slowly, Ryan looked up.

"Hey, Ry," He said menacingly. "Remember me?" He took off his mask. Ryan's eyes widened as he recognized his attacker.

"You..." he whispered. Ryan felt sick. Him...

"Ryan?" Sharpay, Ryan's sister called. "Hey Ryan? It's almost 11. What's all that noise?"

"No, Sharpay," Ryan pleaded. "Go back. Get Mom and Dad. Call the police, tell them that-"

Ryan was cut off when the now unmasked person struck his gun on his head. Ryan fell to the floor, obviously unconcious. Blood trickled down his temple.

When Sharpay saw this, she turned and took off again to her room. The masked people ignored her for the time being, and paid attention to the unconcious heap at their feet.

"We can't risk it," The second one said. He was the one Ryan ran into.

"No, we can't." The other agreed. "The brat's sister saw your face. She can describe you to the cops."

"Then should we just kill him now?" asked the first one. The other shook her head.

"Our orders were to bring him alive. We can't do that right now. We'll come back tomorrow."

With that, they raced off into the night, leaving behind a scared, awake, Ryan Evans.

**Yes, I am evil. There are no boring scenes in this fic, I promise. The song is Lucas Grabeel's (Whaddoya know!) Go the Distance. Don't you just love that song? I found it on youtube.**

**P.S. I will update soon, but I am working on my story The Secret of Shadow Cay.**


	3. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the bad guys.**

Hospital

"Ryan? Ryan, please wake up," Ryan opened his eyes.

"Sharpay?" He said groggily. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were attacked by some creeps in black," Sharpay explained. "Right now you're in the hospital. Everyone's out in the waiting room, since only immediate family is allowed to see you."

"Where's mom and dad?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

"They're giving statements at the police station." Sharpay replied. "I gave mine a while back." She shook her head. "Really, I should be asking you what happened. I only saw the last part of it."

Ryan told her about sitting on the golf course, singing the song, going to the locker room, being grabbed, running into another person, then how Sharpay came along. He left out the part where the person said "Remember me?" He didn't want to scare her.

"So they might come back?" Sharpay said fearfully. Ryan nodded.

"They said that they couldn't risk something. That you saw his face." Sharpay frowned.

"I didn't, though, Ry." She replied.

"I know." Ryan replied grimly. "And he's going to kill you because he thinks you did." Sharpay gasped, terrified. Then she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll tell everyone you're awake," She called over her shoulder.

_**Meanwhile, in the waiting room**_

"Is he going to be okay?" Gabriella asked for the 20th time.

"Don't worry, Miss Montez," A passing attendant said reassuringly. "I'm am sure your friend will be just fine." She gave Gabriella a smile. Gabriella didn't smile back. Instead, she sulked over to Troy Bolton, her boyfriend.

"I don't get it," Gabriella said, sinking into one of the waiting chairs.

"Get what?" Troy said.

"The fact that they won't let us in and talk to Ryan. "Only immediate family," is what they said." Gabriella mocked their voice. "Please. He wasn't that badly hurt!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Sharpay rushed into the waiting room.

"He's awake!" she shouted.

"He's awake?" Gabriella repeated.

"He's awake," Sharpay said. "Now come on, the doctor said Ryan can see you now." She pulled everyone into Ryan's hospital room, where he told them the story yet again.

"That's insane," Chad Danforth, a basketball player on Troy's team, spoke up when he was finished.

"I don't get it," Taylor McKenzie added. "Why did they want you, Ryan?" Ryan shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said ruefully.

At that very moment, the window to Ryan's right shattered into a billion pieces. Three bullets whizzed past Troy and buried themselves deep into a passing doctor's chest. He gasped and fell to the floor. Everyone was in shock as two masked figures leaped through the open window and rushed up to Ryan's bed.

"Okay, everybody out!" One of them yelled. "I want all five of you to back up out into the waiting room."

"Why?" Troy asked. "What's going on?"

"Move it!" The other one shouted fiercely. "Back up or your friend here gets a bullet in his chest!" she added, gesturing to Ryan with her gun. Hesitantly, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay backed into they waiting room, where one of the masked figures shut the door behind her.

"Now, I'm going to make this easy on you," She growled. "No cops, and you'll get to see your friend again. Get it?"

"Got it," the group mumbled.

"Good." The person leaned against the door, keeping a watchful eye on the group as they sank heavily into the waiting chairs.

_**Meanwhile, back in the hospital room**_

"No," Ryan said flatly. The person who was with him was holding him by his shirt collar, and had Ryan pushed up against the wall.

"What did you just say, punk?" the man growled.

"I said no, "You're not going to get it from me."" And you know what the idiot did? He threw back his head and _laughed. _Actually had the nerve to kill a doctor, separate Ryan from his friends, push him up against the wall, demand that he give him what he wanted, and when Ryan said no, he _laughed_. Ryan felt anger bubbling up inside him.

"Well, isn't that cute." He said cruelly. "You know Ry, I always remembered you as stubborn. But I completely forgot how stubborn you can be."

"Stop calling me that!" Ryan shouted angrily. "Only Sharpay can call me that and you know it."

"Oh, and "Sharpay" is going to stop me from calling you 'Ry'?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. "How can she, when she can't even stop me from doing this?" and with that, he pulled his fist back and hit Ryan squarely in the jaw. Ryan cried out in pain. "Or this?" the man dropped him and kicked him. Ryan whimpered as he started to fade into unconciousness for the second time in 24 hours. The man picked him up and climbed out of the window.

When Ryan was safely in the van, the man came went through the front door and called to his companion.

"We got the kid, we can go now." He said. Sharpay glared at him. He winked. "Hey, Shar, I'd love to chitchat, but me and Ry have some business to attend to." Sharpay's glare had turned into a look of horror as she recognized the voice.

"You…" she whispered lightly.

The man and woman ran to their van and sped off. Sharpay had crumpled, and curled into a ball, crying.

"He can't have Ryan," she said. "He's dead."

**Ohhh, poor Ryan! Who's after him? Why? Why do the creepy bad guys keep calling them by their nicknames? Why are Sharpay and Ryan so afraid of them? Give me reviews and maybe I'll tell!**


	4. Mother's Love

**Hey one, hey all, Merry Christmas! If you don't believe in Christmas, Happy Holidays to whatever you celebrate! Guess what? As a treat, I'm going to finish every story I wrote. That includes the ones I'm stuck on, too, so if they're terrible, don't worry, I'll fix it soon. I'll also create two new stories, so be on the lookout for those. Have a very Merry Christmas (or Kwanza, or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate) and a happy new year.**

**Oh, yeah, before I forget, I do not own any High School Musical characters, or Halloweentown characters or Ashley Tisdale. Sucks to be me right now… *sigh***

**ThisIsRealThisIsMe: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Hiptothejive: I love your name!!! Thanks a lot, really. I know, kinda ironic, huh? I like Lucas's version better than the other one, but that's probably only because it's LUCAS GRABEEL!!!**

**GreggoAddict: Really??? Wow, in my opinion, it was kinda sketchy. I'm glad you like it, though! You're a cool reviewer, please come back! I'm not giving up on this story!!!**

**SOSintheBlackParade: Awwww, I feel loved… I finally got over the whole plot bunny thing, so you can expect this getting on.**

**And without further ado, *nervous giggle* uh… *clears throat* the chapter you've being dying for! Who are those evil masked people and what do they want with Ryan?!?**

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSrSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

"Sharpay, just calm down." Troy soothed. "Who can't have Ryan?" Sharpay sat up, burying her face in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked up at the rest of her friends.

"Well, first, you can start by calling me my real name." she said simply. "Sharon."

Troy, looking shocked, stood up quickly. Gabriella's eyes widened, and Chad and Taylor had identical expressions of anger.

"You lied to us?" Troy asked numbly.

"Why are you so surprised?" Chad laughed harshly. "She lies all the time."

"No, no," Sharpay insisted, shaking her head. "You don't understand." She took another deep breath and started her story.

"My name is Sharon Anne Dalloway. Ethan **(A/N: Bet you can guess who that is, huh? *winks*)** is Riley's twin, not mine. I mean, Ryan," she repeated softly. "Riley, or Ryan, is my older brother."

"My biological parents were, needless to say, a little harsh. After my dad went to jail, my mother became worse and worse, taking out all her problems on us." She paused, the story becoming painful. "She started plotting ways to get Dad out of jail. Pretty soon, she succeeded."

"Ethan had helped put Dad in jail, so when Dad came back…" she looked away. "Let's just say that it didn't go very well." Finally, Sharon smiled a little bit, remembering.

"Ethan was always the most protective, taking blows that were meant for us, making sure we were never hurt." She sighed. "He made a plan to land both our parents in jail. It just didn't go very well."

"Riley saw what happened, but basically, Ethan and Mom and Dad all fell over the cliff. Ethan was found a few days later with pneumonia, but he was alive." She looked away again. "Our parents weren't so lucky."

Gabriella found her voice, but it shook a little. "You said your dad went to jail," Sharon swallowed, nodding. "What…for?"

"He…" Sharon looked uncomfortable. "Almost took over an entire town. I guess he planned to make sure it stayed the way it was, because something happened the year before that, well, allowed unknown people into the town. People who weren't the same as the people who in the town."

"Anyways, after that, we decided we had enough and moved to New Mexico, where we were adopted. Ethan stayed in… stayed, and we adapted new names, new personalities, and that was the end of that." She laughed bitterly. "Until now."

"Those masked people who came into the hospital?" Taylor asked.

"Three guesses."

"No way," Gabriella gasped.

"Yep." Sharon replied cheerfully. "Loving Mummy and Daddy come back from the dead to take revenge on their family."

"I guess that makes sense," Chad admitted finally. "But there's one thing I don't get."

"Shoot." Sharon said.

"Ryan, Riley, said that the people in black had orders to take him alive. _Orders."_

Sharon thought for a moment. "You're right," she said excitedly. "They were working for someone else!"

"Yeah, but that just adds to the list of questions." Troy pointed out. "Like, for instance, what do they want with Ry-Riley?"

He looked around at the helpless room. Doctors bustled about, trying to pick up after the mess, and policemen were questioning witnesses. The whole room was a mess, and nobody seemed to have the answer.

**You don't know how easy it would be to stop here… *crowd boos* okay, okay! I know you want to see Ryan, err, Riley, and besides, it's Christmas! The story goes on…**

It would be so easy to wish himself away from this place. But that would be giving his parents what they want. And he didn't know why they were working for someone else, or who, but they were going to enjoy every minute of torturing him for what they wanted.

Riley gritted his teeth against the gag in his mouth. They were doing this old style. They want him to use magic to save himself. He had ropes wrapped around his wrists, which were painfully positioned behind his back. There was even a cloth in his mouth. It was like watching one of those human movies, except _he_ was the one scared to death.

He figured out how they came back for himself, even though they gloated about it every minute they could get a word in. The cliff diving was a cover-up, and a bloody clever one too. They knew that if everyone thought they were dead, they would grant magic back to every one of the family. So they got their magic back. And they wanted his, too.

Riley's minds wandered for a bit, until it rested on his identical twin brother. Ethan. He was so far from home. Went to college at Witch University, where, apparently, he met up with Marnie again and saved Halloweentown. Again.

He wondered what his brother was doing at the moment, and had to use most of the will power he had _not_ to send him a telepathic message. That would be using magic, and if he used magic, his parents would catch it, drain the rest of it, and then, probably kill him.

The door opened, and light poured into the little room he was being held captive in. Riley blinked. He looked around, getting a first taste of sight since his kidnapping.

There wasn't much to see. It was a bedroom with three outlets, no windows, and absolutely no furniture whatsoever.

"Hello, _Riley_," his father mocked from the doorway, but said nothing. Not that he could, anyways. The human gag was surprisingly effective.

"You're being tough." He said disapprovingly. "Ethan was the stubborn one." He sighed. "Oh, well. I guess some of that rubbed off on you." He held up a very nasty looking needle and pushed up Riley's sleeve. Riley felt a spurt of panic rush through him, and he jerked away as the needle grazed his skin.

Dad frowned. "Come on, Riley, it's not going to hurt." Riley shook his head and rolled his bright blue eyes over his gag.

"Too bad." His father reached over, grabbed a fistful of Riley's hair and jerked his face close. He stuck the needle into Riley's arm, and Riley winced from the pain. He glared at his father, but anger turned to surprise when his muscles stopped working. His entire system turned off, and only his mind was active. He sent one last look of pure terror at his father before his eyes closed. What were they going to do to him?

**So… yeah. That was sure a shocker, wasn't it? I kinda surprised myself. I didn't know it would go that smoothly. Oh yeah, that chemical that he shoved into Riley's arm? It's real. It's like, banned in all 50 states and most of Europe. You basically can't move, except your brain is active. You can form thoughts, like **_**omigodomigodomigod, what the heck is going on???**_** but you can't turn your head. You can't even swallow or blink. Or breathe. It shuts down your lungs, too, and you have to breathe out of a tube. Yeahhhh, the plan is to get Riley to use magic to save himself, since he doesn't have a breathing tube to keep him alive. Heheheheh, I feel so evil…**

**Oh, yeah, I NEED HELP!!! Does anyone know Ethan's dad's name? 'Cause right now I can only call him "his father" or "Dad" and I'm not exactly connected to a Halloweentown High movie. If anyone can help, please do.**

**Love y'all! Please Review! **


	5. Ethan

**Wow. You know, I think I've been really focused on this fic lately. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I suppose it's a good thing for all you fans out there still clinging to this! Hope you enjoy it. Lots of Ryan (Riley) angst. Don't strain your eyes too far.**

**Oh, and we have a special guest! Guess who it is? Only I know… although you'll probably figure it out by the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of this. I'll say it plain and simple: I do not own High School Musical or Halloweentown. I only own the evil mom. Sadly.**

Riley groaned and opened his eyes. He felt kind of surprised that he could, as the full shock of the previous night hit him.

He had passed out from the lack of oxygen, because his lungs stopped working. He heard his father muttering curse words under his breath as he worked to save him. He hadn't seen anything after that, mainly because he had closed his eyes as the chemical took effect. He even remembered his last thought, his twin brother's name, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Riley smelled blood and quickly checked himself. He twisted his wrists, which, he noted, were free. He bent his body and walked around, happy to know that he was not hurt in any way. But where was the blood coming from?

The answer came as soon as he stepped in it. It was still warm. Riley studied the pool of darkness through the own darkness of the room, and followed the trail to a still form in the corner. They were tied at the wrists and blindfolded, but Riley still couldn't make out their face.

Riley knelt down next to them and quickly but carefully unwrapped the ropes. He took off the blindfold just in time to see sleepy, light blue eyes blink back at him. Riley stared, shocked. It was his brother.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered fiercely at his twin. Ethan swallowed hard and coughed. Riley looked stunned at the black spots that now soaked his hand.

"I came for you, little bro," Ethan replied. Riley shook his head.

"They didn't hurt me like they hurt you."

Ethan laughed. "I put up a bigger fight than you."

"How did they get you?" Riley asked.

"I heard you call my name, so I came to investigate. I saw—" Ethan looked disgusted as he said his father's name, "_Dad _hurry out with a huge needle and I confronted him. I was doing pretty good, too, and then I used magic."

"You did WHAT?!" Riley whisper-shouted. "You used magic? He'll take it from you! What were you _thinking?" _

"Apparently, I wasn't." Ethan sighed. "They drained it all, Riley. I'm a mortal now."

"No," Riley said, horrified. "That is so wrong; you can't have one twin with magic and the other without. That's just so wrong."

"Listen to me, Riley." Ethan said, pausing slightly to hack a coughing fit, spitting up more blood. "You have magic now. They want it for themselves, but you can't let them win. Don't let them or the people they work for win—"

"What did you say?" Riley interrupted. He had been staring at Ethan with renewed concern at his condition, but now his steady gaze was suspicious now as he fixed it on Ethan. "The _people _they work for?"

"No, I didn't say the people they work for," Ethan backtracked. "I said—"

"No," Riley said in a firm yet shaky voice. "How did you know they were working for someone else? Only me and Sharon know, because I heard them tell me. But you didn't know. How did you know now?"

Ethan's eyes were wide. "I didn't, Ry, I swear!"

"You're not real," Riley realized. "You're a figment of my imagination, something my parents made me see to get me to use magic, probably to convince me to heal you. You're not here, you're not real…" For some strange reason, Riley felt oddly relieved at all of this. His brother was still free. He wasn't here. He wasn't hurt.

Ethan's gaze hardened, and then dissolved. Riley was left again in darkness.

Alone.

*****

Riley woke up from a nap he didn't know he took to the bright light flooding into the darkness. He cringed slightly and covered his eyes and saw his father come in. He sent a scolding look towards Riley.

"You're too smart for your own good." He sighed. "We almost had you, too!"

"What do you want?" Riley growled.

"Well, we thought that it would be easier if we used a real hostage instead of one we made from your memories."

"Leave. Them. Alone." Riley breathed dangerously.

Edgar laughed. "Those high school mortal friends of yours? No, I won't do anything to them. Yet."

Riley caught his breath. "Then who…?"

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!"

The voice shocked him so much he was cut off. The voice was high, shrill, rebellious and scared all at the same time. The voice belonged to his younger sister. His "twin" in the mortal world.

Sharon.

**OMG! Bet you didn't see that coming. I sure didn't. I was literally arguing with myself, whether I should put in Ethan or Sharon (Sharpay). It was really, really really hard, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Details of Sharon's kidnapping will be in the chapter that follows. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed. That'd be lovely.**

**Jasmine**

**P.S. Thank you seriously honestly to goodness-ly for the help, from the wonderful VarsityFanclubGirl4life. You saved my sorry butt. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
